


Saving the World with Burgers

by lah_mrh



Category: Papa's Burgeria
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a method to Papa Louie's madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the World with Burgers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gertie_flirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertie_flirty/gifts).



> Your idea about there being a dark secret behind Papa Louie's actions intrigued me, so I hope you enjoy this ficlet.

Papa Louie frowns as he places the advert online. Another restaurant opened – burgers this time – another young person lured in to run it, and in return the world will be spared, at least for a while. Those are the terms the demon set, and he has kept to them. The stress and confusion caused by a single server being forced to run a busy restaurant by themselves feeds the demon and keeps it happy, and as long as the demon is happy, the world is safe. 

He can only hope he won't run out of restaurant ideas any time soon.


End file.
